1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating a database and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of enabling a database to be modified in an online mode, using a recordable optical disc as a recording medium, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many products which need frequent updates. Examples of such products are karaoke systems, encyclopedias, and navigational systems, of which corresponding databases and applications programs need frequent modification and updates.
Conventional database modification/update methods may be roughly divided into two groups. Hereinafter, one of the two groups will be referred to as an offline database operating method and the other will be referred to as an online database operating method.
In the offline database operating method, a read-only disc or a board, on which a plurality of read-only memories (ROMs) are mounted, is sold. Later, if the amount of data to be updated or modified is small, a file or a mask ROM having the updated data is distributed. If the amount of data to be updated or modified is great, a new disc or a new board is manufactured and distributed freely or sold.
In the online database operating method, only a basic system or program is distributed. Then a user is guided to register, and a needed database is provided online. When a user requests data, the data is transmitted to the user's system connected to the database so that the user has access to the data.
In the offline database operating method, if updating of data occurs frequently, costs are increased for both the database user and the database vendor and updating uses a lot of time. That is, even in a case where only data is updated, the data is updated, distributed through a route, and installed by the user.
In addition, if a program or system is updated, much more time is consumed. For example, in a karaoke system, songs frequently need to be added, and frequent updating costs time and money. If frequent updates occur after an initial installation, it will cost the user much time, money, and effort. If frequent updates do not occur, users will complain about outdated products or services.
Compared with the offline database operating method, the online database operating method has an advantage of needing less time and expense for updating. However, to use an online database, the user must be able to access the network and provide user information, and therefore there are location and situational restrictions. That is, the user cannot use the updated data and cannot provide user information in a place where a computer system or other access device is not installed. Also, to maintain a continuously connected environment costs the user more money.